Tears
by Setren
Summary: Through thick and thin, blood and tears, I will always protect you."
1. Tears to Quench the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rouroni Kenshin, though Aoshi does come by for tea every once in a while.  
  
***********************************************************  
Tears to Quench the Fire  
  
A tall, young man kneeled in a temple. Hands were clasped in his lap. Eyes, obscured by long bangs, closed in meditation. Completely at peace, it would be difficult to believe to those who did not know him personally that he was once crazed with ambition. But here he was, in silent prayer.  
  
Without warning, his steely, turquoise eyes snapped open. His sixth sense was telling him something was wrong. Very wrong. And over the years, he had learned to trust his instincts.  
  
He quickly rose, slipping his shoes back on, the young man dashed through the streets. It was a dry day, so as he ran, a small cloud of dust followed his long strides. Several people on the sides of the streets stared as he half-ran past them. The smell of burning wood was stronger now, making him break into a full run. Others were now running in the same direction as he was: toward the large pillar of smoke, not two blocks away.  
  
He stopped abruptly in front of the burning building. Up close, the flames seemed to reach the azure sky, tainting it with black smoke. He stared with a mix of shock and horror at the sign that hung over the entrance, its letters shimmering in the heat. Aoiya.  
  
A small body hit him in the stomach. When he looked down, his eyes were met by the ones of a girl who looked to be in her middle teens. Tears flowed freely from them. In her arms she clutched two kodachis as if they meant everything to her.  
  
"Ao-ao-aoshi..."she cried. "It's ho-ho-horri-i-ble..."  
  
"Misao, what happened here?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.  
  
"I don't know!" she wailed. "We weren't cooking or nothing!"  
  
"Is everyone okay? Are you hurt at all?"  
  
She shook her head, sending tears flying in different directions. "I'm o-okay, b-but, GRAMPS! Gramps is still in there!" Tears welled up in her eyes once more and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Aoshi's mind went blank. Gramps, Misao's name for Okina. Trapped in that fire. As an old man with waning health and body, there was almost no way he would be able to get out alone.  
  
"Give me these." And without even waiting for an answer, he took his two kodachis. Hold each one, unsheathed in his hands, Aoshi braced himself and dashed into the inferno.  
  
It was a sea of flames. As he cut through burning walls and doors, Aoshi wished more than anything that he had at least poured water over himself for some form of protection from the blaze. Too late for regrets. Just try to get Okina out of here alive.  
  
By the time he found him, Aoshi had already won several burns for his efforts. Okina was lying face down, unconscious for his back was rising with each feeble breath. The smell of burning flesh reached Aoshi's nose as he grew close. After batting out the fire, creeping up the old man's foot, he lifted up the frail body onto his back. Aoshi turned to face the entrance just in time to see the ceiling fall in.  
  
Outside, Misao let out an anguished sob as she watched helplessly as roof over the front door caved in, sending sparks everywhere and forcing the police who were fruitlessly fighting the fire back. Around her, people were talking:  
  
"That boy who ran in there..."  
  
"There's no way he could have survived that, and even if he did, there's no way he can get out now..."  
  
"Way to speak of the devil."  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
Hair a mess, kodachis in need of a serious fix up, nasty burns playing over arms and hands, Aoshi stumbled out of the Aoiya with Okina on his back.  
  
Misao rushed toward him. "Aoshi!!!?"  
  
Weak kneed from the heat and lack of oxygen, Aoshi hit the ground, Okina slid off his back to lie in the dirt. Misao knelt before him, unsure whether to touch him or not, the burns looked pretty bad.  
  
"Okina..." he breathed heavily, taking in huge gulps of smoke-free air. "I think... he's still... alive..."  
  
For some reason, Misao didn't want to turn the old man over on to his back. Who knows, just something didn't seem right. He was always so full of energy; it was awkward to see him so, so...  
  
With trembling hands, she gently turned him over, as Aoshi was still trying to catch his breath and could help. She stared at him for a split second to take in his condition, and then screamed.  
  
The residents of the Aoiya who were already running toward Aoshi, quickened their pace at Misao's scream.  
  
Okina was dead. But it made no sense. He was alive when Aoshi found him in the burning building, lying down, so it wasn't from breathing in too much smoke, or Aoshi would be dead as well, so...why? The answer was on his chest. A large slash was there, the blood was still slowly flowing from the deep wound, carved out of his flesh with some unknown weapon. His eyes were glazed and a look of surprise still clung to his wrinkled face. Aoshi carefully closed the starring eyes and drew a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
This was no accident. It was arson, and murder. 


	2. Tears to Heal the Pain

GOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEN! Sorry I haven't updated forever! Please grant me forgiveness! . . . Okay, I'm done. Thanks for the reviews! And I should say this one thing: there is going to be a whole lot of character death in the future. Flames will be accepted. And when I kill a character, it doesn't mean I have anything against them. I just happened to be listening to a lot of really depressing songs when I thought up this fic.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Tears to Heal the Pain  
  
Himura-san,  
  
Misao and I will be visiting the dojo. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Do not bother with picking us up. I do not know how long we will stay.  
  
~ Shinomori Aoshi  
  
Aoshi set down his pen and reread his letter to the Battousai. Details were unnecessary. He had a sinking feeling that Okina was not the true target of the arsonist. The man was old; the doctor said that he would probably die soon of old age anyway. And there was another reason he wanted to speak with Himura. Aoshi could not discuss this with the police force. By the time the fire had died, the entire Aoiya was gone, burned to the ground. There was no evidence left to read, but Okina's corpse which would not provide enough information and the investigation would be aborted.  
  
The remaining residents of the Aoiya had already been sent away by Aoshi to relatives that lived near by. He couldn't let them get involved, even though they would all be eager to fight for their Okashira once more. Only Misao stayed with him now. The poor girl was devastated by Okina's death and on top of that, she had no one to go to but Aoshi and the residents of the Kamiya Kashin Ryuu dojo.  
  
He sighed. Things were getting a little too peaceful, but it was relaxing. Everyone was whole and healthy. He enjoyed the long hours he spent meditating in the temple. It cleared and calmed his mind and gods knew he needed it, too.  
  
He looked over to Misao who had cried herself to sleep on her futon. The poor girl. Aoshi looked around the inn's small room. It was dark outside his candle's little sphere of light. Nothing was moving outside or in the hallway outside of their room. Aoshi drew a deep shuddering breath. Everyone said that he was emotionless. How little they knew. The pain of all of his bottled up emotions, feelings, and regrets burst out and, in the first time in thirteen years, Shinomori Aoshi cried. 


	3. Dry Eyes

Adrenaline Shockwave- Fluff is indeed on its way! (How I'm going to work it in is a different matter, but I will not end the fic without some form of fluff!) ^ ^;;  
  
BakaBoken- I wouldn't say this is exactly a mystery, but there will be a whole lot of tragedy! ^ ^;;;  
  
*sigh* yeah, some of my chapters are going to be super short and I'm going to try to fix that. One more thing, I do not honestly know how the Kenshin cast refer to each other with the honorifics. If I screw up, please tell me and I will fix it. This goes for all other mistakes as well. (Like Kenshin's odd grammar. I've seen so many English variations it makes my head spin.) Arigato.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Himura-san,  
  
Misao and I will be visiting the dojo. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Do not bother with picking us up. I do not know how long we will stay.  
  
~ Shinomori Aoshi "Oro?"  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Kamiya Kaoru walked over to Himura Kenshin holding a shinai. She and Yahiko were just preparing for morning training when Kenshin opened the letter.  
  
"It's from Aoshi-san, I say." Replied Kenshin with his boyish grin, pretending as if nothing was wrong. "He and Misao-chan will be visiting."  
  
"NANI? But why did he write the letter?" Asked Yahiko as he half ran toward Kenshin to look at the letter himself. "Isn't it usually Misao who writes?"  
  
"Yes, and this bothers me." Both Yahiko and Kaoru had grown to know him too well. Hiding would be pointless. "Something must have happened, I say."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kaoru-dono? What is wrong, I ask? We will ask them when they come. Aoshi is a very capable man and I'm sure they will be fine. We have naught to do but wait for their arrival and see what we can do."  
  
"But that's what bothers me! Maybe you didn't notice, but his handwriting is all shaky! And he has a lot of pride. What could he possibly want to talk to you about that he couldn't even put in the letter?"  
  
"Because Aoshi-san is like that. Remember, a lot has happened to him in the past year, I say. I can understand him searching for something to hold onto when on shaky ground. And he-."  
  
"And there's another thing that has been bothering me!" Kaoru interrupted. "YOU! You keep putting the world's weight on your shoulders but act like nothing's wrong!" Tears started to run down her cheeks as memories of the past year flashed through her head. May 14th, Kenshin leaving. Watching him go off face Shishio. Seeing him return in his wounded state. His frequent, brief, disappearances while they stayed in Kyoto. Megumi telling her that Kenshin could die if he ever got so badly injured again.  
  
"If you ask me, you're overreacting." Yahiko said, scratching his head. "You don't even know what Aoshi wants to talk about and you're already acting like it's the end of the world or something. I for one agree with Kenshin. So stop freaking out over little things, Ugly. "  
  
Kaoru stopped crying in an instant. She promptly hit Yahiko upside the head with her shinai.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?"  
  
Kaoru didn't answer and instead walked into the dojo in a huff.  
  
Yahiko rubbed his fresh bump. "I will never understand that crazy girl. Sheez... women." He picked up his bokken. "I'm gonna go see Sano at the gambling hall. He said he'll let me hang there with his friends today after training and it seems like my training's over for today. . ."  
  
Kenshin let a deep sigh. "Oookaaay...but Kaoru-dono will be very angry should she find out, I say."  
  
Yahiko scowled. "You ain't gonna tell on me are you? Don't lie; you go there with him all the time!"  
  
"Yes, but he forces me. . ." Kenshin retorted, but Yahiko was already out the gate and jogging down the dirt path. "Hoo... Kaoru-dono will be very upset. . .I think I'm going to go shopping, no point in staying here when she finds that Yahiko has gone off again, I say! Besides, at the rate Misao eats, we'll be cleaned out by the first day!" And humming as if he didn't have a care in the world, Kenshin picked up the tofu container, checked his money, and walked off. 


	4. Tears to Help a Friend

BakaBoken- ah. I see now.   
  
Sano99- Why thank you!  
  
Adrenaline Shockwave- oops. Sorry about the "updating soon part." ;;  
  
I'm afraid I don't have much of an excuse for not having this chapter up sooner. Since it's summer vacation now ::happy dance:: I might be able to get the chapters up sooner. Emphasis on "might".  
  
Aoshi sat in silence, watching trees and small buildings fly past in the window. The train would get him and Misao to Tokyo tomorrow morning. He sighed. So much had happened in such a little space of time.  
  
Misao was cuddled up next to him, sound asleep, a blanket wrapped around her. They had gotten the blanket from the inn-keeper who had already heard of their misfortunes and was more than happy to give it away. Aoshi ran his fingers through Misao's raven black hair, brushing her long bangs out of her tear stained face. He looked back out the window. It was growing dark as night began to descend upon them. A cool breeze swept through the window's glassless frame, making Misao unconsciously move closer to Aoshi for warmth. He planted a small kiss on her crown.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."  
  
Kenshin was sitting on the Kamiya dojo's front steps when Aoshi came into view on the little dirt path that lead to the dojo. Kenshin rose, his face full with a smile to meet his friends. But when he caught sight of Aoshi's and Misao's faces, the smile disappeared almost instantly. Misao was still huddled in the blanket; her eyes which were usually filled with a determined fire were swollen from crying. Even Aoshi looked stonier than the last Kenshin had seen him.  
  
"Why, hello, Aoshi-san." Said Kenshin hesitantly. "Your letter was quite the unexpected, I must say."  
  
"A lot of things have come unexpectedly." Was the reply.  
  
Hearing voices outside, Kaoru and Yahiko came dashing out of the dojo. But the joy in their faces faded as well.  
  
"What-what happened?" asked Kaoru quietly.  
  
Misao bit a trembling lip as tears welled up once more in her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Oh, Misao, I'm sorry!" gasped Kaoru, afraid she just made the situation worse. "I had just fired up a bath, would you like-?"  
  
She nodded, and let the older girl lead her inside.  
  
Aoshi watched them go in silence. In fact, it was good that Misao was now preoccupied. She didn't have to listen to the inevitable explanation to Kenshin and no matter how much he didn't want to relive the experience, Kenshin disserved to know. 


	5. Always Crying

Adrenaline Shockwave- ...oook. Here's another "chappie" I hope you likie.  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's super short. (Again) I guess I could have added it onto the last chapter, but I didn't. So shoot me.  
  
And so Aoshi explained it all. Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru all sat in silence as they listened. When Aoshi finished, he drew a deep shuddering breath, then bowed his head as he tried to compose himself.  
  
Kenshin allowed several seconds of silence before he spoke.  
  
"So, in short, Okina is dead, but since the Aoiya is completely destroyed- ."  
  
"The police won't investigate." Kaoru finished for him, in slight shock. "They won't take up the case with no evidence to say it was arson and murder."  
  
Aoshi clenched his fists. 'Stay calm, stay calm.'  
  
"So, Aoshi," Kenshin was talking, Aoshi looked up. "Do you have any suspicions? I am perfectly happy to help, but we need a starting point. Especially since it seems we won't have the police force's help."  
  
"I- I don't know who it could be. There are many out there that I wouldn't doubt has some form of a grudge against the Oniwaban. But as for motive and goal, I have no idea."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I suppose the safest thing to do now is wait. You and Misao may stay here for the time being."  
  
Aoshi nodded then bowed himself out.  
  
"The poor guy." Mused Kaoru. "He's already experienced loss in the Oniwaban- shuu. This really must be tearing him up."  
  
Aoshi walked into the spare room where he and Misao would be sharing. She had already returned from her bath and was sitting on her futon, curled in a plain white robe and a blanket, shivering.  
  
"Aoshi?" she whispered.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Kenshin said that he will help. We just have to wait a while." He wrapped his arms around Misao's trembling frame. He felt almost obligated to comfort her. He knew she cared deeply for him for a very long time, and yet, he had always been cruel back. Always... 


	6. too lazy to think up a chapter name

'bout bloody time. Sorry! I was plagued by the all horrible writer's block literally all summer and I had to read over all my Kenshin manga about 50 times before I could get some form of inspiration. And still no inspiration came to me. Then my internet died. (I'm posting this from my school as I can't from home.) So then I watched both Samurai X OVA's. I was crying all over the place. So here it is. An update. So sorry for keeping everyone waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a week, nothing happened. It was almost enjoyable. To be able to breathe without great worry weighing on their chests. Misao slowly began to improve. She ate more and Aoshi noticed that she didn't cry as much in her sleep. But he knew it would be awhile before she was going to truly smile again.

Megumi Takani came over from time to time to help cook for everyone (as Kaoru "failed to provide anything edible") and comfort Misao. But in the end, her efforts seemed to work just as well as everyone else's. All the used-to-be energetic girl did now was eat, sleep and stare at the wall.

'It's more than just Okina's death that has her like this.' Aoshi reasoned one night as he watched her, huddled in her blanket. 'When she learned the fate of Hanya and the others, her reaction was not as.....severe. She didn't go into a shock like this and for this long. Something else is plaguing her mind. I wish she would share it, and maybe then she will recover from this depression.'

As an idea to help lighten the gloomy mood that hung around the dojo, Kaoru decided to treat everyone to the Akobeko. Tae and Tsubame were full of smiles and cheer that they gave to them in their own efforts to lighten everyone's spirits. It seemed to work a little. Kaoru was almost certain she saw Misao hide a giggle when Yahiko went on a rant when Tsubame called him "Yahiko-chan."

After the wonderfully filling meal, they went out into the marketplace. Kaoru sold another ink painting that she had unearthed from her closet, left by her grandfather, and taking Misao by the hand, she and Megumi went to look at kimonos. Kenshin and Sanosuke were ordered by her to buy some fish for the evening meal. Aoshi, with nothing to do, decided to go with them and leave the girls be.

"Oh! Look at this pattern!" Kaoru exclaimed, holding up the lavender silk cloth that had maple leaves embroidered on it. Megumi laughed at the over energetic teen age girl but Misao remained silent. "Misao-chan!" said Kaoru abruptly. "What do you think of this one?" and she held the maple leaf kimono to the girl's shoulders. "I think it would look truly beautiful on you!"

Misao wordlessly took the soft cloth from Kaoru's hands and looked at her self in the mirror, holding it up to her chest, imagining herself in the garment. At last she said quietly: "Do you really think so?"

Megumi, seeing what Kaoru was up to, decided to help in her cheering up of Misao. "Of course, you silly. All you will need with it is the perfect ribbon for your hair." She leaned forward and with a teasing smile whispered: "I wonder what Aoshi would think of it."

Misao tried to hide her blush from them using the kimono, but both girls saw it and laughed playfully. Even Misao cracked a small, embarrassed smile when her blush had faded.

They met back up with Kenshin and the others after paying for the kimono and ribbon for Misao, who clutched it in its paper wrappings to her chest. She didn't look up at Aoshi when he asked her what it was and only answered in a small voice that it was a gift from Kaoru and Megumi. But Aoshi spotted a slight of pink dancing on her cheeks, and he didn't press any further. Even he had a small smile on his lips by the time they had returned to the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. Whoooo! And that's it for today folks! I'll try to get more up quickly. Please be patient with me though. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for sooooo long.

-Setren


End file.
